Ternion's Imperium
by Ani-Coolgirl
Summary: [chapter fic] [yaoi] Three souls bound through space and time... Yugi, Jounouchi, and Seto once again find themselves face to face with the Legendary Dragons and soon discover that not only that they are the Chosen Duelists, but something much greater...


Ani: Woo, new fanfic.

Icy: That's actually an old fanfic.

Ani: Newly **posted **fanfic. Well, this is another one of my epics that'll never be finished.

Icy: Here, here.

Ani: You're my muse, aren't you supposed to support me?

Icy: No.

Ani: Anyway, enjoy _Ternion's Imperium_.

**WARNINGS:** Spoilers, yaoi, threesome and foursome relationships (no lemons, so don't worry)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ If I did, it would be a much more... _interesting_ show, if you know what I mean.

**Title:** Ternion's Imperium  
**Pairings:** JounouchixYugixSetoxYami mix 'n match, TimaeusxCritiasxHelmos mix 'n match  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** _Three souls bound through space and time... _Yugi, Jounouchi, and Seto once again find themselves face to face with the Legendary Dragons and soon discover that not only that they are the Chosen Duelists, but something much greater...  
**Author's Notes: **The Three Legendary Dragons (from the _Waking the Dragons_ ac) are in here. Timaeus is Yugi's dragon, Critias is Seto's dragon, and Helmos is Jounouchi's dragon. These are the spellings I use, so don't get confused! FYI, In case you didn't notice, all of the dragon's look and sound just like their counterpart's except have different hair color. You never actually see their hair_styles_, so I'm assuming they are the same as well. I am also making Timaeus's hair black, because you never see his hair color.

Chapter Info  
**Title: **Chapter 1  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)  
**Warnings:** light shounen-ai implications  
**Word Count:** 3,588

* * *

Deep within the heart of a castle, a shuddering breath passed through a man's lips. His hands clenched tightly against his thighs as tiny tremors ran thorough his body. Suddenly, one blue eye snapped open. A scar crossed vertically over his right eye, keeping it closed. The man swiftly got to his feet, promptly left the room, turquoise robes trailing behind him. Decisively he strode down the hall, white knuckles extending to knock on a red and blue door as he passed. Silently, but curiously, two others emerged from the doors, following their comrade. 

The three walked through the many corridors inside the palace, passing by numerous other winding passages. The leader, however, did not stop his trek, knowing precisely where he was heading. Rapidly, the trio descended upon the Central Hub of the castle. In the center of the room was a raised white platform, perhaps forty feet in diameter. Before it is where the group finally paused, finally allowing conversation.

"Timaeus, why have you brought us here?" A golden gaze fixed upon the leader, surveying the black-haired warrior. "Is something wrong?"

Timaeus' eye briefly slid shut, though he could still feel his partners' gaze upon him. "Something is wrong," he finally spoke, allowing his eye to open.

"With what?" The third, a short-tempered blond demanded. Patience was not his strong point outside of the battlefield. "Where?"

"Earth." The one word made the two unaware warriors gasp.

"Master… Does it have something to do with Master?" Gold eyes flickered with worry, thinking back to the blond-haired duelist, Jounouchi Katsuya.

Timaeus nodded gravely. "Yes, Helmos. But not only your Master. It concerns my Master and Critias's as well." Critias flinched.

"What has happened?" Critias asked softly.

"It feels like something's been… fractured is the only word that can describe it. Yes, something ancient has been fractured, and it has something to do with the chosen duelists. Something grave and disturbing."

Helmos shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. His gaze lowered to the marble ground, and he made something akin to a low whimper in the back of his throat. Instantly Critias responded, moving to envelop the auburn-haired man into embrace, pulling the other closer to his blue-robed body. Helmos only reacted by pressing his face into Critias's shoulder. Timaeus looked on tenderly.

"Don't worry Helmos. I will visit the other realm and unearth this problem." Helmos' look didn't change. Timaeus approached the two and pressed chaste kisses against both of their cheeks before jumping upon the platform, striding to the center. He knelt on the white surface and focused on his magic, waiting dormant inside of his heart. It twisted and flickered inside him like a candle that quickly exploded into a wildfire as he tapped into its strength. He glanced back at both of them before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Critias… do think the Masters will be all right?" Helmos finally spoke, pulling away from the blue-clad warrior's shoulder.

"Let us pray they are," Critias answered. "With all our Masters have gone through… it seems they are destined to a cruel fate."

"It is cruel. And I hate it." Helmos's fists clenched tightly by his sides, entire body tensing as well. "Why do the fates do this? The Masters have proved themselves ten times over! Let them be!" A growl escaped from him throat.

"I don't know, my moon. I don't know," Critias murmured, half to himself, closing his eyes. The massive chamber empty, Helmos's heavy breathing could easily be heard, echoing off the smooth, egg-white walls. Critias cracked an eye open, seeing Helmos's face blush a deep red, tiny beads of sweat trailing slowly down the reddened skin. He sighed. "Do you need to rest?"

Helmos didn't seem to realize heavy breaths passed through his lips until his comrade spoke. The warrior pressed a flushed hand to his equally cheek, the delicate contact feeling as though he was touching coals cooling seconds after the fire had gone out. He felt a familiar burn in his chest and nodded to Critias. This had not been the first occurrence of such symptoms. Though it luckily only seemed to occur when feeling a particularly strong emotion, if left untreated, he would pass out after a few minutes. None of the three knew the cause; the only cure they could find thus far was sleep. After a few hours, the pain and dizziness would subside, only leaving the soldiers anxiously waiting for the next time.

"Sleep with me?" Helmos requested shyly. Critias smiled, rolling his eyes before gripping the other's hand and leading him to the chamber with a blue door. Critias pulled him inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.

---

"Do you need to lie down, Jounouchi?" Yugi asked quietly, observing his friend's red face. Jounouchi shook his head.

"I'm fine, Yugi. It's you that we should be worried about." The blond settled himself on the located in the back room in the Kame Game shop. The TV, muted, added to the almost eerie atmosphere of the room, the picture flashing across the screen, silently asking for viewers. Tension washed the walls of the space, and the two boys were not spared from the pressing feeling. "You've been different since…" he trailed off. They both knew what he spoke of.

One month. Time seemed to move much to slow for Yugi. One month since the departure of his other half, the pharaoh Atem, Yami no Yugi. It stung like a thousand white-hot knives plunged into his chest, every hour of the endless days ruling his life. He knew that it was 'destiny' and 'for the best', but that didn't ease the pain. In fact, it only made it hurt more, knowing that they couldn't be together from the beginning. Alone. Tears still made their way down his cheeks at night. He never knew parting was so painful.

"I'm fine, Jounouchi-kun." His voice felt weak. "I'm over it. I know he's not…" he swallowed, "not coming back."

Disbelief planted itself on Jounouchi's face, and he pulled the smaller duelist onto the couch next to him. Gently, his arms wrapped around Yugi's small frame, and he lightly nuzzled Yugi's hair. "It's okay, Yugi. It's okay to cry. You can tell me. I understand. Keeping it all inside… it'll only tear you apart." At those words, Yugi finally broke. In all that time, he hadn't cried in front of others (except for that day), but it only took those simple words from to Jounouchi to allow his release. Tears slipped down his cheeks, raindrops on rose petals, to splash on Jounouchi's shoulder.

"It's not fair!" He had been dying to cry that out for a month. "He never… I never… I wanted to…"

Jounouchi gently held him, knowing his best friend needed this. All the same, a small frown slipped onto his features. _"I understand."_ Why had he said that? Yugi and the spirit shared a bond – a deep one, from what he could tell. A bond forged with the Millennium Puzzle. Something he couldn't possibly understand. Still though, he knew his words weren't just meaningless remarks to comfort a friend. They were true. And he had no idea as to _why_.

---

Something felt wrong, deep in his heart. So wrong.

Across the world, Seto Kaiba felt a tug in his chest. A painful tug, and sadness welled up inside of him. He turned in his sleep, words quietly leaving his mouth.

"Why won't he stop crying?" he whispered, face squeezing into one of confusion. "Please, stop crying. He'll come back…" Lies. He reached out his arms, but finding no body to hold, grabbed a pillow. "It hurts me too…"

Suddenly, he jerked awake, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon alarm clock snarling loudly. He cursed softly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Looking down, he spied the pillows cradled in his arm. Scowling, he tossed the pillow to the opposite side of the King-sized bed, glaring at the offending object that had made its way into his arms. The brunette slid off the bed, stretching as he did so, bare feet touching the chilled hardwood floor. Walking across the floorboards, he entered the connected bathroom, securing the door behind him. Preparing the shower, he heard the bedroom door open. He didn't bother asking who it was. Only Mokuba dared to enter his room uninvited.

"Nii-sama, breakfast is ready!" Mokuba called happily. Seto froze. How long did he sleep? The waterproof digital clock on the shower wall told him it was 8:30. He observed it in mild surprise. He had slept through the 4:30 alarm. He actually received eight hours of sleep.

Minutes later, Seto appeared, fully dressed, in the dining hall. Mokuba was already enjoying his breakfast, but stopped when he spotted his brother. "Work today, Nii-sama?" he asked slyly, already knowing the answer. The two brothers had a system that was actually more Mokuba's idea than Seto's. Usually, Seto awoke at 4:30 in the morning for work, and was gone by 5. However, if Seto managed to sleep through the 4:30 alarm, it would not ring again until 8:30. Mokuba's reasoning was if Seto was tired enough sleep through that racket, he was tired enough to skip work. Seto grudgingly agreed, acknowledging that he wouldn't be effective at the work place if he wasn't properly awake.

Seto shook his head side-to-side, taking a bite out of the toast spread before him. "We're returning to Domino."

Mokuba blinked. That was certainly unexpected. "Why?"

Seto swallowed before answering. "The last of the computer systems have been set up at the New York HQ and Kaiba Land hasn't had any technical problems since the KC Grand Prix. There's no point in staying."

Mokuba glanced at his brother suspiciously. Normally, Seto would obsessively check over every last detail for months, making sure everything down to carpet color was done correctly. The New York based Kaiba Corp headquarters had only begun a few months ago. For Seto to leave as they were just finishing up was… unheard of. Impossible. Unfeasible.

He liked it.

"You sure?" Mokuba asked finally.

"The Americans can take care of themselves."

Mokuba quizzically gave a final look at Seto, but returned to his food. "Still… why are we going back?"

Seto didn't answer, so Mokuba dropped it, sure he would find out eventually.

_This feeling… what is it?_

_--- _

Yugi awoke in a strong, reassuring embrace he knew belonged to Jounouchi. The two must have fallen asleep on the couch. He hurriedly untangled himself from the warm hold, a blush starting on his cheeks. He'd hate for his grandfather to find him in _that_ position. He received enough winks and nudges from Honda and Anzu for his family member to also think that he liked Jounouchi. Not that he was denying the allegation. Or confirming it.

Rising from the couch, Yugi watched the blond, a tiny smile on his face. Watching Jounouchi sleep was an amusing practice. It was like watching a puppy sleep, seeing the boy whine and reach out for things that weren't there. Mostly, from what Yugi could tell, he dreamed about food. He'd giggle and chase after what were apparently giant doughnuts occasionally. But in all the times Yugi watched Jounouchi sleep, he'd almost never cry out names. Serious dreams came rarely, in tiny spurts, and Yugi was usually not around to witness them. Usually.

"Nnn… no… No! You idiot, you left him! You left Seto, you left ME, you can't leave, why, how could you…?" Jounouchi's jerked violently and Yugi pranced away, startled. Hazel eyes opened and immediately focused. "What did I say?" Jounouchi blurted, sitting upright. "I said something, didn't I?"

Yugi hesitated in answering. Jounouchi was sensitive about these things. "You something about someone leaving… Leaving you and Kaiba-kun behind."

Jounouchi instantly made a face at the mention of the brunette. "_I_ said something about _Kaiba_? Now I know I was dreaming!" Jounouchi laughed, but Yugi could sense uncertainty hovering about him.

"Don't you need to go home, Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi asked, spying the time on the clock. "It's getting late."

"I'll spend the night," Jounouchi answered swiftly, leaving no room for argument. He already had spare clothes and a toothbrush he left at the game shop for emergencies. He preferred staying at the Mutou's anyway, his own apartment a difficult place to find sleep.

"Ah, okay. Do you want to duel?"

He couldn't help it – a grin spread across Jounouchi's face. Yugi had not dueled since returning from Egypt, and there had plenty of opportunities. Though receiving many challenges, each and every one were turned down. People sneered down on Yugi, claiming that he wasn't really the "Duel King" as proclaimed by Battle City, but joke, a liar, a cheat. Yugi ignored them, but secretly, he agreed. He was no King of Games.

"You're going down, Yugi," Jounouchi answered with a smirk, pulling his deck out of his jacket pocket, where it always rested. Yugi did the same and the two sat across from each other, shuffling their decks and drawing five cards.

---

"It's great to be home! Ne, Nii-sama?"

Mokuba peeked over at his brother, who didn't answer his question. Upon Seto's face was a look of confusion and thoughtfulness, a look not commonly seen.

"Nii-sama?"

Seto snapped out of his daze, turning his gaze towards his brother. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Oh, nothing," Seto turned back to his computer screen. "Well, actually…" Seto paused. "Nii-sama I think you're stressed. Take a walk."

"I'm fine, Mokuba."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care."

"Seto!"

"Mokuba!"

The two glared at each for a long moment on either side of the desk. Finally, Mokuba couldn't hold it in any longer. He snorted, doubling over laughing. Seto briefly cracked a smile. Two minutes passed before Mokuba calmed down enough to speak again.

"I'm serious, Seto. Go for a walk."

Finally, Seto sighed deeply. When his brother wanted something he thought would be good for his brother's health, he would bother Seto to the point when work would be impossible anyway. "If you insist," he muttered, standing and swinging his trench coat around his shoulders.

"I do," Mokuba stated firmly.

"Yes, yes." Seto exited the office, leaving a smirking sibling behind.

---

The long stroll led to a place the Kaiba didn't expect to end up at under any circumstances – the Kame Game shop. He had only visited the shop once, and once was enough. That one visit set off a chain-reaction that led to Yugi Mutou as his ultimate rival. What would a second visit do?

Seto glared at the door as though it was its fault. Despite himself, he pulled the door open, stepping inside. A little bell rang as he entered. Nothing had changed since he had first visited almost a year ago. Muffled voices came from the back room, dancing into the storefront. The front desk was unoccupied. _Careless,_ he sniffed in his head.

"One second, Jounouchi-kun! I'm supposed to be watching the store!" Yugi's panicked voice drew closer to Seto, and he felt his body tense. Why would he tense over Yugi? "Welcome to Kame Game Shop, I'm sorry, do you…" Yugi stopped in the middle of his babble as he emerged from the back to see his rival staring at him, arms crossed. "Oh, Kaiba-kun…"

"Yugi, get back here, I was about to win!" Jounouchi whined, nearly crashing into Yugi from his position where he stood frozen.

"I highly doubt that," Seto flicked out carelessly.

"Wha…" Jounouchi blinked at Seto for a moment before crossing his eyes. "Oi, say that to my face, Kaiba!"

"Hnn. I have better things to do with my time."

Jounouchi seemed ready to attack the taller duelist, so Yugi quickly approached Seto, causing Jounouchi to fall to the floor. Yugi winced, hearing his friend's _thump_. "Uh… Is there anything I can do for you, Kaiba-kun?"

Seto gave a lazy shrug. "I was just 'in the neighborhood' as most people say."

"Then you can leave so me and Yugi can finish our duel," Jounouchi said sourly, picking himself from off the floor.

Seto snorted. "It could hardly be called a duel if you're Yugi's opponent."

Jounouchi blushed and glared. "Oi! You – "

Jounouchi's words were rapidly cut off as the clock chimed, the arms reaching 3:00 pm. A brief silence hovered over the three, and it seemed as though Jounouchi was about to continue, until a brilliant light split the air before them. Had they been able to see though the ceiling, they would have perceived the unusual appearance of a haunting aurora floating above the shop. The three could only watch in a shocked silence as the light appeared inside the shop, shifting and melting, creating the shape of a man, kneeling in almost a prayer like manner. Slowly, the light faded away to reveal a familiar looking warrior in turquoise robes.

"Wha?" Jounouchi squeaked.

"Timaeus," Yugi whispered, recognizing the former dragon instantly. Timaeus lifted his head, gaze firmly fixed on Yugi. "Why… How…"

"Master!" he breathed in obvious relief. "I need to speak to you. The matter is of utmost urgency." Timaeus glanced about, finally noticing the other two in the shop. "All three of you are here! This will allow things to go faster."

"What is this?" Seto demanded, glaring at Yugi and Jounouchi.

"Like we would know!" Jounouchi shot back.

"Please, Masters, this is important," Timaeus urged. The two fell silent, though their eyes still glared at each other from across the store. "Masters," Timaeus began, rising to his feet, "from my world, I sensed the breaking of bond. It affected me to the core, and I fear what could have happened. I pray that my startling visit is unnecessary, but I believe this is not the case. I implore you, can you recall anything that could have caused such a fracture?"

Yugi felt his insides go cold at Timaeus's words. A noise fled his throat, a combination of panic and sorrow. Jounouchi turned a quizzical look in Yugi's direction, but a meeting of their eyes answered for him. Quietly, he looked to the ground, afraid to voice Yugi's thoughts.

"If I could speak with Pharaoh-sama…" Timaeus began carefully.

"That's just it, Timaeus," Jounouchi broke in heavily. "The Pharaoh… Yami… he's gone."

"Gone?" Timaeus repeated in horror.

"Yugi's other self?" Seto asked. Until the trip to Egypt, he found the existence of the other Yugi questionable at best, but leaving the foreign country had made him a believer.

"Gone… this is the fracture… This… this isn't possible…" Timaeus clenched his fists tightly and paced back and forth. "How could this happen?"

"What does this mean for us?" Yugi asked softly, voice lifeless. "Why does this matter?"

Timaeus paused in mid-pace, returning his gaze to Yugi. "Forgive me, master. But I cannot answer your questions here. I do not have the resources I need to fully examine this problem. However, from the severity of the break, and the dark feeling within my mind, I can tell you that leaving the situation as it is will be deadly."

"This bond." Everyone turned towards Seto. Arms crossed, he looked the perfect picture of disbelief, but his tone suggested something else. "What is it exactly?"

"Hopefully, all your questions will be answered soon. The only solution I can currently present is departing this world for my own. My world should be able to provide answers not available here." Timaeus carefully met Seto's hard gaze. "If that rests well with you all."

"I'll go," Yugi broke in quietly. "I don't want others to be harmed by the consequences."

"Wherever Yugi goes, I go," Jounouchi added quickly. "You can stay if you want, Kaiba, but…"

"Hn. I'll go along with this for now." Seto and Jounouchi's glares met again, but Jounouchi dropped his look, a tiny smile fixed on his lips.

_Good for you, Kaiba, _Jounouchi thought.

"Then I suggest we leave quickly. Time is running short." The warrior indicated for the three duelists to come foreword. Each did so, and Timaeus stepped back, forming a circle with the other three. "I believe this should work, although I have never attempted to take humans into our world."

"We've gone there before though, haven't we?" Jounouchi asked. "When we received the cards?" He was referring to the brief moments of receiving their legendary dragons during each deadly duel. Timaeus shook his head.

"Spirit Projection. Though it's difficult for the spirit to cross to other realms, it has much less potential for danger, and was a convenient way for you all to receive our powers quickly. Moving the physical body, however, is much more complex." Jounouchi gulped at Timaeus' reply. "I suggest for you to hold hands. I do not want to risk this going wrong."

Yugi easily slipped his hands into Seto's and Jounouchi's, though showed no emotion doing so. Seto jerked in surprise as he felt the smaller hand slip into his, but clenched his jaw and looked away. Jounouchi smiled at the feel of Yugi gripping his hand tightly, and glanced at Seto in curiosity. Blinking at Seto's averted eyes, Jounouchi shrugged and gripped Timaeus' hand. Timaeus grabbed Seto's. Gradually, words emerged from his lips, smooth and foreign. The same shining aurora that appeared before Timaeus' arrival reappeared in full strength, and a warm light settling over the quartet. The humans felt a tug at their hearts and gripped each other tightly. In a burst of power, the group disappeared.


End file.
